Kami's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Lakes, Lochness... and a creepy crazy alien.


**Kami Nightmare time!**

* * *

><p>The Nightmare King Darkrai quietly snuck into Kami Drilovsky's room, sneaking up to her sleeping form and ready to give her a nightmare.<p>

_DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!_

Darkrai gave a startled look as he immediately flew fast out of the room and to the front door, pulling it open to find Jar Jar Blinks, who looked up to him. "Ooh? How-sa you-sa already in there?"

"Get. In."

"Okay." With that, he followed him in as Darkrai closed the door. The crazy alien followed the King back up to Kami's room. "OOH! She's-a pretty little human-o girly-girly!"

"Shut up, you idiot!"

"Cans I-a kiss-a her before-a we give her a nightmare?"

"NO! Now just keep your mouth shut and… go get me something to drink from the fridge."

"WE-LEE! TO-SA FRIIIIDGE!" With that, Blinks ran off.

"Ugh…" Nightmare sighed. With that, he charged his Dark Void and gave Kami a nightmare.

_Inside her nightmare, Kami woke up to find herself on a bus with Patton and some other friends. "Huh? Patton, where are we?"_

"_Don't you remember? We're on a tour to look at colleges."_

"_But… aren't we a little too young for that?"_

"_Well, yeah, but it's never too early to decide, right?"_

"_Uh, I guess so." With that, she walked up to the driver. "Excuse me, Driver, where are we headed again?"_

"_TO THE LAND OF ACORNS!" Johnny 2x4 exclaimed, turning around from his driver's seat with a psychotic expression. __"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" __With that, the maniacal acorn-lover uncontrollably began swerving the bus around, the passengers hanging on tight._

_Kami looked in horror as they were coming to a lake. "DRIVER! WAIT! We're about to crash in a-" Before she could finish, the bus shot right into the lake and began floating. Kami and the others immediately climbed out of the top hatch and Kami swam rapidly over to shore, panting heavily after doing so._

"_HEELP!" At this, she gasped and looked to see Patton banging on the windows inside the bus._

"_PATTON!" Kami screamed._

"_Don't worry. I'll help you save him." With that, Kami turned in terror to see Cad Bane. The Duro bounty hunter grabbed onto the girl's shirt collar and flew up over the lake. Once high above the middle, the Lochness Monster, with the lips, glasses, and hat of Meg Griffin, stuck its head up._

"_I was a Lochness Monster in another story!" she complained._

_Peter Griffin walked by the shore and said, "Shut up, Meg." before walking away._

"_The Lake Monster should keep you nice and safe." Bane lied. "Happy landings." With that, Kami screamed as the bounty hunter dropped her towards the monster's open mouth._

"_AAAAHHHHHHH!"_

"AAHHH!" she screamed, awakening from her nightmare and gasping for air. "AAHHH!" she screamed once more at seeing Jar Jar's face looming over her.

"WA-HEY! You-sa wake, Kami Drilovsky! Me-sa want a make out wit' you!"

"Er-YAH!" she yelled, shooting to her feet and kicking him.

"OOH! You-sa hot 'n' spicy meat-a ball! You-sa some hot 'n' spicy Kami Soup! Me-sa want-a lick outta you! MMMMM!"

"JAR JAR!" Darkrai yelled, coming out from under the bed. "What part of 'don't let the victims see you' do you not get? !"

"Aw… me-sa just wanna just swim in da lake…"

"Ugh. Whatever. Did you get my drink?"

"OH YEAH! I got-sa mi'k wit' a little bendy straw! Huh?" With that, he pulled out a glass of milk with a blue crazy straw. With a disbelieving look, Darkrai took the glass and started sucking on the straw.

"Uh…" Kami just looked confused.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, people… people don't normally wake up unless I'm drunk. Don't know why."

"I-sa makee sure he no drink! Wai'… YOU-SA DWINKING! NYEEEEE!" he screamed, trying to take away the milk glass.

"What that MEANS is keep me from drinking BEER! Milk and other liquids are okay!"

"Oh… okie-dokie!"

Darkrai sighed again, then took out his list. "Alright, next up is… Beckah Ut…Uku…Ugisugi…Utukai… UGH! JUST BECKAH! Alright, let's go." With that, he grabbed Jar Jar and flew off into the night.

"WYEEEEEE!"

Kami just stood in her bed, dumbstruck and confused. "I need some milk." With that, she went downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Beckah's Nightmare! Later!<strong>


End file.
